Home Is Where the Heart Is
by AnimeCookie93
Summary: Post-Manga/Brotherhood. After Winry finishes her training in Rush Valley, she moves back home with Ed and Al in tow. What awaits them are new opportunities and, more importantly, a new start. EdWin, then eventual AlMei, LinFan, and Royai.
1. Chapter 1

_This story was an accident, I swear! I was thinking about NaNoWriMo (which I just can't find it in me to write 50K words my first year, so maybe next year) and how the entry I was going to use was a perfect idea for a story on FFnet! Thus this was born. It's my first Post-Manga story, so please be nice! I tried my best to capture the personalities of Manga!Ed, Manga!Winry, and Manga!Al, plus Ling and LanFan. Hopefully, Mei will make an appearance after Ch10. _

_Oh dear Lord, I'm ranting._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, I'd have too much fan-mail... Therefore, I'm not Arakawa-sensei.

_**Final Author's Note: **I really tried to self-edit, so if you catch anything I didn't, please let me know! :)  
_

**

* * *

Chapter One:**

_Arrival in Rush Valley_

Blonde hair pulled back in a scarlet bandanna fell over sensitive blue eyes. These eyes were grazing over the work in front of them: an auto-mail leg made with the highest quality steel and the newest style of plating. A tongue sticks out in concentration; a bead of sweat falls from her brow.

Winry Rockbell has lived in Rush Valley for 4 years now, making her 19 years old. The seasons were always intense in Rush Valley ; springs were wet, summers were hot, and winters were below freezing. The only season she could live with was autumn, with comfortable temperatures and the leaves falling so gracefully onto the dry sandy streets.

Sadly, however, it was late November, which meant wintry weather.

She hadn't seen her usual customer in a long time, just less than 4 months. She'd become accustomed to not seeing him around, having more time to focus on her work instead of more time to focus on just how much his rippling muscles stuck out at her when he worked. Or sat there shirtless while she checked his leg. But this time, she needed to see him now more than ever.

A scarlet leaf blew in her view and she looked up, hoping to see the all too familiar red coat running by. He stopped wearing it, she recalled, and hummed sadly as she tightened a bolt. But something brown caught her eye, and she looked over to see a tallish man standing outside her shop. She put the screwdriver down and secretly pulled a wrench into her back apron pocket, and checked the time.

4:20pm .

They were early?

A knock echoed through the empty shop, and Winry stared at her screwdriver; in as long as she'd known those silly brothers, not once had they ever been early. It was either right on schedule or late, but never early. _Especially_ never past 4PM. She got up upon hearing another knock, and heard quiet chatter outside between two young men. She smiled and walked into the bright opening of the 'mail shop. Her theory was correct when she saw two men standing outside her shop.

The first, the smallest of the trio by a few inches only, was Alphonse Elric. His hair was bushy and a pale gold, as it always had been, and his eyes were just as vibrant and alert as his elder brother, Edward's. Al looked at the girl with a large smile and without the cane he'd held more than two years before this, and walked up to cheer happily of their early arrival.

The second man, one Winry was a little more excited about seeing no matter how bad it made her sound, stood leaning against the shop entrance with his long, crisp, golden hair on his right shoulder in a ponytail and long bangs on either side of his cheeks. His golden eyes were scanning the shop, finally falling on Winry's eyes in a matter of seconds, a gentle smile reaching his face.

"We're home," Edward said softly into the silence of the shop. Winry smiled and walked forward.

"So I've noticed."

Ed brought a hand up to her head and pulled her into a loving embrace as he had 4 months before. She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his body, even though her cheeks were as pink as her bandanna.

From behind, Al made cat calls and then escaped into the kitchen, missing the wrench Winry had thrown with excellent precision.

* * *

The tea pot sang in the kitchen of the upstairs living quarters at Garfiel's shop. Ed and Al sat at the table, Al munching on a sweet roll and Ed staring at Winry as she moved toward the stove to grab the tea.

"So," Winry said, bringing the tea pot over and pouring the water into the three cups on the table. "What have you boys been up to?"

It was a battle of wits as they both spoke in unison, Al's voice a pinch lower than Ed's and speaking calmly. Ed, on the other hand, was spitting out nonsense he was sure made sense, until both Al and Winry gave him a look that read "Um, what?"

Al stopped talking and looked to his elder brother. "Go ahead, Brother, I can wait." Ed took up the opportunity, grinning at his victory.

Ed explained in thorough, close-to-scientific detail his journey to the West. He explained how he'd met a man who owned his own ranch and how he'd learned to ride a horse, and then how the West was trying to build a trading relationship with Xing, because there was a discrepancy of cotton due to drought that happened almost two years ago. The land had been fallow, turned up, dried out, and never touched again.

"It's odd; really, that after so long Ling is going to have to build yet another relationship with us." Ed shook his head in mock-exhaustion, and Winry smiled fondly. "He and the Bean are going to be visiting for Winter though. He sent me a letter just last month asking permission to stay here…" Ed's eyes moved to Winry, pleading for a "No" answer.

He frowned when she smiled brightly and said "Sure. I haven't seen Ling in a long time. Mei either. It'll be nice to see the two of them again."

Ed's day was morbidly ruined by the mention of the current Xingese Emperor.

Winry set her hands on her hips, sighing as she finished the new leg model she'd been working so carefully on for the past week. She was glad she'd finished it before tomorrow, when she'd be installing it into Ed's port. She walked over to the garage-like door, which normally let customers in, and reached up to grab the handle. She was having trouble getting a good grip on it with her gloves on, and Ed reached up and pulled the door down slightly so she could reach it.

Winry huffed at the irony.

"So, you're done with other people's maintenance, right?"

Winry nodded, pulling off her gloves.

"You've got no other orders to fill?"

A shake of the head, and then a wide smile from Ed.

"Good then. I have a surprise for you."

Winry cocked her head to the side. When did Ed ever have a surprise for her?

* * *

_So, I think I mastered the art of "cliff-hangers", have I not? *anime-style sweatdrop*_

_Please leave a comment, more specifically CC (Constructive Criticism). I worked really hard on this chapter and had my sister (^_^) take a look at it before I uploaded. So, hopefully it's in excellent condition!_

**Next Update:** 23 Nov 2010

_See you next week!_

_~Cookie  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here I am, as promised, with Chapter 2 of HIWtHI. I was really excited to upload it, because I think you folks will like it. I worked really hard on getting it perfect, but again I self-edited. This means there are probably punctual or secret agent spelling mistakes, so please tell me if I missed anything. (It's always the Special Agents... ;D)_

**Disclaimer **applies here.

_Furthermore... Enjoy the second chapter!_

**

* * *

Chapter Two:  
**_Requiem of Father_

Sunset was the most beautiful time of the day for Winry. It didn't matter where she was living at that point; she loved watching the sun set over the mountains, though she wasn't as close to the sunset as she used to be when she was living in Resembool.

With the shop being closed and Garfiel most likely asleep in his living quarters upstairs, Winry was free for the rest of the evening. And, since Garfiel and a vast majority of the village went to church as tomorrow was Sunday, there was no work tomorrow. She had her boys all to herself for two days.

Winry sat on a chair set up on a veranda of the living quarters sipping lemon iced tea with a lemon slice on the side. It was a favorite of hers now that she lived further south, considering the days were always ridiculously, well, ridiculous. She took a sip and stared into the horizon, an explosion of red and orange in the sky as the sun got ready for bed.

Now that she thought about it, she should be headed to bed herself; working for two days straight with maybe only two hours total of sleep wasn't good for a talented mechanic like she was.

She and Ed had to share a room, though not necessarily a bed. Unless Ed wanted to take one of the patient beds downstairs, which he didn't because they were flat and often uncomfortable after a long journey. Garfiel was slightly hesitant to let them sleep in the same room, because they both were a little hormonal at 19, but Winry assured she'd keep him in line.

That was enough to send the sparkling mechanic to his bed without any trouble, a few moments later hearing soft snoring right outside his bedroom door.

The veranda door, a glass sliding door with a deep red drape over it to keep it from the naked eye, opened and Alphonse joined her with his own glass of iced tea and raspberries on the bottom. Just like him: preferring the sweet to the tart. "Care for some company? Brother went to your bedroom already, and says he's sorry for the replacement." He rolled his eyes, and Winry let out a quiet giggle.

"The best replacement, if you ask me," she countered, and he sat down beside her.

They sat in a comfortable silence, one only the two of them could share. Winry and Alphonse had always had a sibling relationship, as Winry and Edward had always had something more than that. Alphonse knew and accepted it, putting aside his slight crush on her when they were little and focusing more on the friend/ sibling relationship. He liked it better that way; it made him feel in the loop with his brother and best friend.

"So, how have your Alkehestry studies been? Have you learned a lot?"

Al tensed slightly and looked over with a nervous smile. "Mei has been teaching me a lot of things. She said I'm a quick learner and says she might come west to stay in Amestris for a while so I can teach her some Alchemy. She's coming down with the Emperor in a few weeks so we can form a sort of alliance with them. Brother told me there might be a war if the West doesn't clean up their act. There're some protestors from the West in Central right now giving Fuhrer Grumman a hard time…"

Winry nodded in understanding. "Ed told me about that. But what are they protesting?"

"Beats me," Al shrugged, taking another sip of his sweet iced tea. He sighed as he tasted raspberry. "It could be anything. Brother thinks it's stupid, I don't fully understand it. I guess I'm not really conscious about the violence that's taking place." Al flashed a toothy grin, and Winry nudged him as she stood up, the sun sinking behind a tall building.

"I'm off to get some sleep. If you need anything, don't hesitate to knock on mine and Ed's door, okay? There are leftovers in the fridge, as well as a few extra slices of apple pie. Night, Al."

Winry slipped through the doors and walked through the hallway to hers and Ed's door, where Ed was keeping to himself and most likely keeping his nose in some sort of Alchemy book.

(Just because he couldn't perform the science didn't mean he couldn't learn more about it. Maybe he could even better explain his and Al's new "11-to-1" Principle.)

Al stayed on the veranda, staring now at the stars that twinkled brightly.

* * *

Winry walked into the bedroom humming softly. She'd never thought that, in her many years of knowing the eldest Elric, she'd ever have to share a bedroom with him. At least after the age of 15.

When she and he were both younger and the word "commitment" went as far as pinky-promises, they used to _have_ to share a bed when Ed and Al came over to the Rockbell home. This was a lot after the death of Trisha Elric, the boys' late mother, and especially during the time after Ed's auto-mail surgery. Of course, Ed had his own room downstairs in the patient's quarters while Winry slept on the pull-out couch that used to be kept in the workshop (until it started taking up space and had to be sold for more tools).

Ed was sitting on one of the twin-sized beds closer to a bookshelf that looked right out into the street. In his hands he held a leather book with a red casing and golden letters that scribbled the words "Photo Album" in cursive letters on the front. Winry knew that, by the way his eyes were squinting and the way he kept moving the album further from his face, he was having trouble reading the subtitles written on the side, and she skipped over to the bedside to look at him.

He closed the album and looked at her, trying his best to seem irritated at her bubbly behavior. "Can I help you, Winry?"

Winry beamed. "Yes, as a matter of fact. You can help me by wearing the _glasses_ Alphonse told me you had to get. You're hurting your eyes by grimacing at the album like that. Besides, they look just fine on you."

Ed's strangely good behavior depleted when a picture stuck in his mind. "No, they don't. They make me look like _him_. Like Hohenheim . . ." A scowl etched itself onto his face, and Winry sat down on the bed, sitting cross-legged across from him.

"You look so much more attractive with them on, Ed. And looking like your father isn't necessarily a bad thing; for his age, he was a good-looking man. _And_ Grandma says you act just like him when he was your age, 19. Come on, Edward, perk up!" she tried to add a giggle for emphasis on the first sentence, a compliment, but he was just not hearing it. He glared at her.

"Oh, okay. Now let me see if I have this right…" his voice was sarcastic; she could feel the very venom from his words be absorbed into her. "…the old hag thinks that I'm going to be like my old man? That I'm going to have sex with you before we're even married and then unexpectedly leave to fight for some cause that might get myself killed, and then come back and try to pick up where we left off? Win, leaving is the _last_ thing I'm doing anytime soon. Especially _alone_ with a _brat or two_."

Winry's smile never faded. She leaned in to kiss his cheek, her warm breath lingering on his skin. "I think what she meant is your absolute love for keeping your loved ones and close friends safe. Edward, you have an insatiable hunger for traveling, which I've accepted and sort of grown on, and love to learn new things. You're never content with "maybe", it's always "yes" or "no". Ed, that's how you remind Grandma and I of your father. So damn touchy." She winked at him, and he opened his arms to let her rest in them, no matter how non-unromantic it made him seem.

"And that's why I'm giving you this."

Before Winry could protest, and much before her mind could comprehend something was slightly making her finger droop, Ed slipped a silver band with a shining diamond onto her finger.

* * *

_I think this chapter was so full of 'awwwn' that I had to giggle while writing the ending. I hope you had the same reaction? No? Yeah, probably not._

_As always, I ask that you review! And maybe you will get a spot on my Review Reply thingy below!_

besring**:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my writing style. I've transformed over the course of three years (four, now!) and I suppose it really shows through this story and more to come! XD

ellamariexxx**: **Thank you so much, darling, for your review! The story will start picking up in a few more chapters. I want to get the "Oh So Happy" out of the way before I, well... get to the actual plot-y type stuff.

Queen NekoChan**: **This was the most random review... but thank you, I think?

dbzgtfan2004**: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it, EdxWin is my favorite pairing too :)

brit02**: **Thank you so much! Yeah, I didn't want to build anything up, considering that was already done in Brotherhood/the manga ;)

**Next Update: **30 Nov 2010

_See you next week!_

_~Cookie_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, I almost forgot my deadline! How silly of me! *ducks from flying torches and kunai* Yeesh, you guys are crazy._

**Disclaimer** applies here.

_Enjoy chapter 3!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three:**

_The Intruders, I_

The sun rose slowly over the Amestrian horizon, illuminating the sky in light blues and brilliant purples. The only clouds in the sky were those almost translucent that stayed during the night, and they were fleeing to their hideaway in the North.

Ed was the first to wake that morning, having forgotten that he had fallen asleep in the first place. Apparently, Winry never moved from her spot in his arms, and was fast asleep on his chest. His face became aware of the situation and turned a light shade of pink as he bent down to let Winry lay on his pillow. He pulled the covers over her slender frame and high-tailed it out of there, very wary of how Winry acted when she was woken up.

Having escaped the clutches of an over-tired Winry and sighing as she remained asleep, he closed the door and walked calmly through the hallway, his stomach growling. He soon became embarrassed and walked into the bathroom to relieve himself.

Minutes later and without realizing it, Ed found himself in the kitchen. He had never been in this part of Garfiel's shop before, and judging by the emptiness of the area Garfiel had already left for Morning Prayer. On the kitchen counter, more like an island in the small area, was a note with scribbled handwriting, as if the person was in a hurry.

_Went with Garfiel to Morning Prayer. Be back this afternoon._

_~Al_

Ed grinned sheepishly at the note, picking it up and moving it to the main counter as he went into the ice box to fish out something to eat. His stomach begged on its knees for food, and he obliged by pulling out a cold slice of apple pie, practically shoving it into his mouth as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living area.

Just as in Resembool, there were medical books and auto-mail catalogs scattered on the ground, opened to various pages and sticky notes on various spots on the page.

Unlike the medicine and steel appendage catalogs, there was one book that caught Ed's eye and he closed the distance between himself and the leather binding. The title caught him by surprise: "The Ultimate Baby Book", and reached out to grab it.

"What're you up to?"

Ed jumped and turned around, trying to cover up his quite-so-obvious surprise, seeing Winry clad in a nightgown and her hair pulled back into a low braid. Of course, Ed thought to himself, she would wear her hair like that… anything to get that mop of hers neat…

Winry looked at his look quizzically. "What're you doing up so early? Normally you're asleep past lunch and I have to send Al to get you. Are you feeling alright?"

Ed thought back to the book he was previously browsing at. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just woke up early, I guess… too awake to go back to sleep." He walked over and rested an affectionate hand on the top of her head, giving her an affectionate smile. "Don't worry."

Winry watched him walk out of the living quarters and start to head downstairs to the shop, and she couldn't help but stare sadly at the book he was looking at before joining him downstairs.

Throughout the day, Winry knew the book was bothering Ed. By the looks on his face and the extreme awkwardness _she_ even felt in his spur-of-the-moment touches that he was uncertain about what he had seen. She felt somewhat embarrassed.

Lunch passed by in a flash, and then Winry wanted to get out of the workshop. Ed said that he would join her, only if they could stop by the book shop on the outskirts of town before their return. He said he wanted to look something up before returning back home. She agreed with fervor and the twosome left the building hand in hand.

"Ed can you carry this for me?" Winry was having trouble lifting a package from one of the supply stores, and Ed walked over with his many bags and one box previously handed off to him.

"I can give it a shot, Win, but I've got too much already…" he put the bags down, watching Winry pick up a few, and brought the two boxes and a few bags into his arms. His cheeks pinked when Winry smiled that warm, gentle, smile and mouthed 'Thank You' as she walked ahead of him with that delicious strut of hers. Ed walked not far behind her, struggling to see over the new box covering his view.

Before he knew it, they showed up at the shop, the front door having been opened. Winry could've sworn she'd locked it, and she rested her hand on the knob. Ed was too busy struggling to stay on his feet to notice the look of slight terror on Winry's face. "Come on, Winry!" Ed said desperately, worried he'd drop the boxes and have to go back out and buy them all over again (of which he had _no_ idea how to order them in the first place, his _fiancé_ being the one with the knowledge of what to and what not to buy). Winry gulped and released the knob.

"Let's go around the back," she said sternly while trying to keep a calm demeanor, and Ed whined as he carried the load to the back behind her, almost tripping on a root. _Just in case there __is__ someone in the workshop_.

They made it to the back, where the door seemed to have not been bothered, and she took out her key. She heard the lock click and pushed her way through the door, taking a few things from Ed. He sighed as he was able to see clearly, and put a box and two bags on the worktable. Winry gave him a look, and he cocked his head to the side. "What?"

Winry mouthed "Someone's up there", pointing up the stairs leading into the main apartment, and Ed's eyebrows knitted together. He walked to the stairs, resting his hand on the round knob at the bottom of the staircase, and began to walk up, the stairs squeaking in disapproval.

"Hello?" Ed looked around warily, peaking his head through the doorway that lead into the hall, "Alphonse? Mr. Garfiel? Are you back from the Morning Prayer thing?" he stepped through the hallway cautiously, reaching into his jacket as if he had a small handgun. Thank goodness First Lieutenant showed him how to use one.

He stepped out through the doorway into the kitchen, and was about to tell Winry everything was fine, until he saw _them_…

* * *

_*bangs head against the desk* I'm am just dishing out cliffhangers like it is no one's business... -_- Sorry about that. As always, I hope that you review, and that you continue to stalkImeancontinue reading from this point on. _

Review Replies:

besring: Ooh! It looks like I'll have a regular, eh? ^_^ I think it's a little too much like me that you squealed and interrupted your surroundings ;) See you next week!

brit02: I'm sorry... I thought the giving Ed glasses thing was cute, because Pinako and Hohenheim both said that he was just like Hoho. I'm glad you like the story so far!

carolyn stidorsky: Wow... I'm so flattered by your review! EdxWin makes my heart flutter and makes me turn into Jell-O. (And PS, this is as close to publishing as I'll get... my works aren't that impressive, but I can tell you whose are in a Private Message/E-mail)

**Next Update: **07 Dec 2010

_See you next week!_

_~Cookie_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here I am with Chapter 4 of this fabulous "series", if you will. Don't worry, there's still some fluffy, "happy ending" goodness before we really get going with some action-y plot I pulled out of my butt..._

**Disclaimer **applies here.

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Chapter Four:**

_The Intruders, II_

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

Ed's mouth hung by its hinges, his eyes twitching in fury. It was _them_? They were the ones who nearly gave Winry and him a _heart attack_? Oh, he was going to pay.

Big time.

"Lookie who it is," Ed ground out, running a hand through his hair and his mouth stretching into an evil smirk. "It's Emperor Squinty-Eyes. Things were beginning to quiet down, you know. How mean of you to-

"Ling!" Winry walked in and stood beside Ed with that usual friendly smile on her face. "It's been a long time!" She crossed the room in her white sundress and her hair brushed neatly to the side and smiled at him. Ling smiled back, that same toothy grin Ed could perfect.

"Why hello there, Winry," Ling, in all his squinty eyed-ness, grabbed Winry's hand and placing a kiss on it, making Ed fume. He walked over and grabbed her hand away, pulling her back by the shoulders. Winry smiled at his jealousy, and Ling cackled. "Easy there, Ed. You don't think the _Emperor of Xing _would steal the wife of the great Fullmetal Alchemist, do you?"

Winry and Ed flushed. "We're… not married yet, you goon," Ed looked at the ground, his cheeks pink. "We're just… engaged. We're trying to…"

"Yeah, yeah. That's fascinating and all, but… do you have any food?"

Ed looked up and glared. "YOU BREAK INTO WINRY'S HOUSE AND EXPECT US TO FEED YOU?" the obvious amusement in Ling's laugh made Ed scowl in irritation, and he crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. "Well forget it, Emperor Squinty, you aren't getting any food from this-,"

"Follow me into the kitchen, Ling, I'll get you some food."

Ed stared open-mouthed at Winry as Ling pushed past him, blabbering nonsense.

* * *

Ling ate the two meat sandwiches in a hurry, practically shoving the poor food into his mouth with his shovel-like hands. Ed watched in mock-interest as the emperor set the spoon down and wiped his mouth on the cloth Winry made Ed get for him, and he smiled in pure glee. "Thank you, Winry. That was delicious. Haven't had a country meal like that in a while."

Winry waved him off, her cheeks tinged pink in thanks, and Ed harrumphed. He swore to the Gate that if he had to watch this for one second more…

"So, Ling, what brings you to this dusty old town? Surely you don't need any mechanical devices…"

Ling looked around curiously then began staring at the floor but still keeping a fond smile. "LanFan needs her auto-mail updated, so this was our first stop before we head over to Central. Though with the riots I'm not sure that's a good idea right now. So we were going to visit the countryside until the riots dim down. We wouldn't want an assassination before the major meeting between me and that Fuhrer Grumman man soon."

_You__ wouldn't…_ Ed thought semi-darkly, and he rolled his eyes as Winry stood and took the bowl and cup away. "Where is LanFan anyway?" Winry inquired, and a crash sounded from her bedroom window down the hall. "…Found her." She nodded toward Ed to invite her downstairs and he obliged, getting up and brushing her hip with his hand anything but accidentally. He rounded the corner and headed toward their bedroom door and saw LanFan brushing her warrior's outfit off. Ed rolled his eyes and leaned on the doorframe.

LanFan figured nothing needed to be said, and held up her auto-mail arm. Ed nodded in understanding; it was their silent conversation, patient to patient. He nodded for her to follow him and they walked down the hallway and back toward the kitchen, where Winry was doing the dishes and Ling was waiting at the table patiently for his ward to walk back in.

"Ah, LanFan!" Ling called out, smiling, "How delightful to see you! Come, we shall rest up and find a hotel in the village before sundown."

_Yeah, that's right. You won't be staying_-

"Nonsense," Winry called back from the kitchen, making Ling, Edward, and LanFan look toward her voice. "You can stay here tonight; there're plenty of extra rooms downstairs in the workshop, and I won't be getting customers until early tomorrow afternoon. I'm sure Mr. Garfiel won't mind."

Ed's jaw hung open. "Stop that, Ed, you'll catch flies."

He continued to scowl as he set his jaw.

* * *

Al and Garfiel came back around early evening with three large brown bags of groceries. Winry had grabbed the biggest bag from Garfiel and set it on the countertop, starting to unload. She found ingredients for dinner tonight: fresh carrots, celery, fresh beef, a fresh carton of milk, and flour. She smiled fondly; it was the Elric brothers' favorite tonight. Beef stew.

Before dinner could be started, however, Winry wanted to spend more time with the brothers before she had to start work again tomorrow around noon. She put the ingredients for dinner in the icebox located beside the window that opened up into a dusty backyard with one green patch with a large tree in the middle of it, and made her way into the living area, where Ling had disappeared along with his ward, LanFan.

"So," Al said in a croak as he set the other heavy bag down beside the other one, halfway unpacked, "What did you and Brother do while you were alone?" the teasing in his voice made Winry chuckle.

"Nothing. Though I did nearly get a heart attack from Ling when he was sitting here without my knowing. I sent Ed upstairs from the workshop downstairs, and he was less than happy with it."

Ed was still scowling at the front door, even after he had watched Ling and LanFan leave for an evening stroll. He wanted to take a calm walk with Winry after lunch to watch the sun sink behind the mountains, as they did when they were children, but there was something plaguing his mind. Something that was strange about their relationship compared to any other young adults'…

He and Winry hadn't kissed yet.

The thought made him flush, and he looked away from the door. He wanted _so badly_ to kiss her after such a long time of _wanting_ and _needing_, and all that had stopped him was the fact that he was never there. Well, he wasn't going to leave her hanging after four years…

While Ed was lost in thought, he hadn't noticed his brother's grin and Winry hurriedly moving through the kitchen to get dinner ready. As he slowly came to, he stood up and stretched.

"Oh Winry! Where did you get that beautiful ring on your finger~?"

Ed smiled and made his way back into the kitchen.

* * *

_The second to last line: Garfiel, as you can tell by the "~" hinting "sing-song voice". _

_I ask that you review, because I got some very sweet feedback for the previous chapter! :)_

Review Replies:

besring: It's no problem, as long as you got to be on the Review Reply list... XD Hehe. As always, thanks so much for your feedback, and thanks for sticking with me thus far!

brit02: Thanks for the review! I hope it was to your liking, the "them". Riza and Roy will be showing up later, and mentions of Roy come sooner than you think. (0_0 Um... spoiler alert? *facepalm*) I surely hope I can get their characters right. Better stop before I go all "ranty".

**Next Update: **14 Dec 2010

_See you next week!_

_~Cookie_

**PS **_There's not much I can do for the "formatting" problem... the chapter and title are supposed to be Centered... sorry about that._


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow! I got so much positive feedback from all you wonderful people!_

_Considering you guys love this story so much, I've decided to add a little bit (more) of the fluffy goodness you guys all love so much. I got good reviews last time, so why not?_

**Disclaimer **applies here.

_Enjoy, my wonderful readers~_

**

* * *

Chapter Five:**

_The Time We Have Together_

Dinner was ready after just an hour, Winry having worked her bottom off just to get the heavy pot on and off the stove and onto an oven-mitt. Al had gone out to look for Ling and Garfiel and Ed were sitting at the kitchen table talking about what-would-be politics and the wait for the riots to end. Home came up in the conversation, but Ed was quick to change the subject when Winry walked in with two bowls of stew. "Here you are."

Garfiel stared at the dish with interest; he'd never seen stew cooked the way Winry had made it. Then again, he hadn't had home-made stew since his youth so many decades ago. He picked up his aluminum spoon (one Winry decided to fiddle with and make out of a stronger, rust-resistant aluminum) and dipped it into the steaming bowl, taking a whiff of the steam that bounced off of it and into his nose. It smelled tangy and bold.

"This smells incredible, Winry," as Garfiel brought the spoon up to blow and put it in his mouth, he rested his pinkie against the corner of his mouth as he always did. A sparkle bounced off of his pinkie and rolled into Ed's bowl, the blond's shoulders sinking. **1 **"It's so fresh, and the broth is so tangy. It brings out the flavors of the beef and carrot. It seems mechanics isn't the only thing you can do!" Garfiel winked at Winry, who smiled in thanks, and sat down on the other side of Ed.

"How do you like it?"

Ed picked up his spoon, much like Garfiel's, and didn't take the extra energy to blow it to make it cooler. He risked the burning feeling on the top of his mouth to taste the scrumptious meal he loved so much. "This is fantastic. As always." He sent a smirk her way, and she smiled back, starting to feel ready for their walk along the pond in the middle of town.

It was shocking, at first, when they had first stumbled upon the pond…

"_Aw, come on, Ed. Can't you just come on a walk with me?"_

_A scowl was set on Ed's fifteen-year-old face as he continued to pack his clothes for his trip to Central the next morning. It wasn't like he __didn't__ want to go on the walk, because it sounded nice and he hadn't spent some time with Winry since they were little. What bothered him was that they'd be __alone__ and he was never really good at hiding anything when it came to her._

_She gave him butterflies. And he was sure she knew that. _

"_Winry, I… I have to pack." He left it short and a little snappy, pulling his red cloak on top of his hurriedly thrown-together leather suitcase which he lifted onto his bed with a grunt. "And you have to finish your maintenance, remember? You got too stressed this morning to finish, and we had an early lunch. Besides, Al and you went on a walk after lunch, didn't you? Why another one?"_

_He knew the answer to that. Or at least she thought he __should have__. She frowned at him and sighed out of irritation, not wishing to take it any further. "Fine. Do what you want. Be downstairs and on the chair in five minutes." She also left it painfully short, and Ed could just feel the sting in her words. _

_Aw crap…_

_When he went downstairs and she made the finishing touches on his 'mail (tightening loose bolts, connecting one last wire to make sure it didn't fall apart too easily, polishing it nice and pretty), they were called into the dining area for dinner. Dinner was almost silent, at least between Ed and Winry. Alphonse and Garfiel were too busy talking about how stubborn the two were._

_Garfiel "Winry, dear, can you please fetch something for me at the grocery store by the park?"_

_She nodded, still staying silent as not to rouse anything out of her master. _

"_Good. Bring Edward with you. He could use the exercise."_

_Garfiel got up and out of the room before he heard the steam escape Ed's ears and nose. _

_Ed and Winry walked quietly together toward the park where Garfiel had mentioned, Ed's hands deep in his pockets and Winry's behind her back casually. She had a peaceful look on her face, though Ed didn't miss the triumphant beam bouncing off her and challenging the beams of sunshine still left in the evening. _

"_You are all against me, aren't you?" Ed scowled, trying desperately to keep the amusement out of his voice. Apparently, that didn't work too well._

"_No. He just… he gets me, that's all."_

_There was silence again, but it was more comfortable. It wasn't as tense and manic and angry as it was before. Ed took his hands out of his pant pockets and down to his sides. Winry's arms were still tangled around her back, but her hands started playing with each other, her fingers dancing against her others and her skin tingling. She smiled as they came to the park._

_Of all the places in Rush Valley, the park was on the outskirts of town. There were no stores by the park (she was surprised Ed didn't remember that before they left…) and there was a small pond in the middle with a small bench facing it. The sun had begun to sink behind a large willow tree over the edge of the pond, and although Ed wasn't one to deem anything so, it looked very romantic._

"_I had no idea there was a small pond in such a dry place like this!" Winry said in amazement, being here for a few months already and still surprised by the fact. She began to walk toward it, Ed following behind her with hidden curiosity. He was sure to bring her here again when they were older and ready to explore their feelings for each other._

"_Come on, slow poke!" Winry called, waving him over. He grinned, and ran after her._

And here they were, four years later and having already explored some feelings, like how their bodies melded together as if they were made for each other, and how their hands felt in each others as they walked hand in hand. The only feelings not explored were those more passionate, like kissing and the evermore passionate touching that came with things like sex. Ed sighed as he finished his stew. He got up, grabbing his and Garfiel's bowl as he finished and Winry's after she had, heading into the kitchen and dropping them into the sink.

"You ready?" He looked toward Winry, who in the short seconds ago was sitting back in her chair was already at the door slipping on her leather jacket. He smiled and followed suit, pulling on his brown best he'd dropped on the floor the day before. "Alright. Let's go." He smiled fondly and opened the door leading down to the workshop so they could begin their walk.

* * *

**1 **_So, you all know how Garfiel sparkles, right? I had a sort of vision, and thought I needed to put it in. Plus, it adds more humor._

_I ask you review~! 3_

Review Replies: (The most so far! :D)

Purple Dragon Ranger: Thank you so much for your feedback! It brightened my day :)

Miss Treason: Thank you for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

brit02: Thank you for your constant feedback! I'd have to say you're my regular with this story :) The next chapter is what you're waiting for... :D It was very fun to write. You'll love it.

xLovexCrushx17: I really appreciated your feedback, thank you! _I_ hadn't planned on giving Ed his alchemy back, but anything's possible! (As far as the movie goes, I'm not even sure it's a Brotherhood movie at all... unless it's more during the series and not after. I thought it was just a second movie for the first series... but don't quote me on it)

SoulxXMaka2435: (Your pen-name is very difficult to remember, SXM. So I'm going to call you - that XD) Thank you for your feedback! You scared me a little bit with the "boring" thing, but it was a not-so-nice save! XP Hehe. Thank you, my style of writing has improved exponentially from when I first began, so I'm definitely hoping people like it. :D

besring: Another "regular"? I'm so psyched! :D Thank you for your review! Hope it was worth reading~

Miisuzu: Your name is awesome. Just saying. :D Thank you for the feedback!

**Next Update: **21 Dec 2010

_See you next week~!_

_~Cookie  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh jeez. I almost forgot my deadline. Again. Well, I'm here, so no more throwing... -ducks as Ed plushies are thrown-_

o_o _Yay! -snuggles plushies-_

_**Disclaimer **applies here._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six:**

_Sensations of Snow_

Edward and Winry walked hand in hand toward the park, the sun being in the same spot it had been four years before. It was amazing, how much they cared about each other to be able to copy the movements, actions, and voices spoken four years before, when they were still young and not comfortable enough to explore anything further than a subtle flirt.

By the time they got to the pond, the sun was sinking further down the mountain, giving the water in the pond a deep violet color. Winry stared down into the pool. She bent down; releasing Ed's hand and dipping her fingers into the pool, letting the coolness of the water kiss her calloused hands. Ed watched in amazement and bent down to sit beside her. She fell back onto her bottom next to him, smiling warmly.

"I remember our first time visiting this pond. You gave in almost immediately after Mr. Garfiel told you to come with me," Winry was still smiling, the little sneak, and Ed snorted.

"I wouldn't have heard the end of it if I didn't," he faked a serious tone and laid down, staring up at the scarlet and orange sky that seemed to melt together like liquefied crayons. "And I'm glad I went anyway. We've found ourselves a new spot to talk anyway."

Winry smiled and nodded, lying beside him. They felt their cheeks burn, and Ed looked down at her to send a smile at her. She scooted closer to him, her cheeks getting hotter, redder. Ed sat up on his elbow and stared down at her with a warm smile. She smiled back, staring into his golden eyes as if they were the only two there. It was silent; no birds chirped and the wind was calm. The only sound that could be heard was Ed's heartbeat growing faster and faster. _Do it, Ed_ his conscience spoke, and he leaned down slowly.

Winry's eyes closed gently, her heartbeat controlling every muscle in her body as she tensed.

Ed, for whatever reason, kept his eyes open for a slight second as he bent down, though his eyes threatened to close from intensity of the moment. He was going to do it… he was going to kiss her, the girl –no, young woman he'd fallen in love with when they were just children, and it was going to be the most romantic thing he'd ever done.

Something dropped on Winry's cheek as he got closer, and she opened her eyes as they were only moments away from the moment. Ed's breathing picked up as he pulled back to see what it was, and Winry reached up with a finger to pick up a cold white substance on her finger. She smiled and showed him. "It's… snow."

Ed hadn't seen snow since he was a child, for he never had time to look at the delicacies outside while he was searching for something that seemed unreachable. He gulped, nodded, and bent down to kiss her cheek. He just wasn't ready to—huh?

Winry wrapped an arm around his neck, caressing the tufts of hair behind his ear, and slid her hand onto his cheek, bringing him down to meet her. She met him halfway, giving him a peck on the lips as it began to snow lightly over them. They pulled away, and Ed didn't take a second to waste when he met her lips once more, this time with a much more passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

Although he promised himself he wouldn't get wrapped up in religion, Al found nothing wrong with attending a single Morning Prayer, as long as Ed wouldn't give him shit. He was sure he wouldn't get anything like that from Ed, though; just because Ed didn't believe in an all-knowing being doesn't mean he couldn't, right?

He and Garfiel sat in the living area, Garfiel reading a catalog he'd found laying around the workshop and Al relaxing on the sofa. _Yeesh, how long have they been gone? An hour, maybe? _Al worriedly looked over at the clock. Ed and Winry left the house at 7:30PM, and it was almost 8:20PM. He knew his brother could take care of himself and Winry, but just the thought of them without any supplies –in the middle of a mild snowstorm in early winter- made his skin crawl.

"You shouldn't worry about them, Alphonse," Garfiel broke in, looking up from the catalog slightly and turning the page. Al sunk in the sofa. "Your brother and my Winry have been in worse predicaments than this in the past. A little snow isn't going to hurt them." His voice trailed off. "I haven't seen it snow this much so early in the season since I was a little boy."

A '_Thump!_' echoed through the room and Al went over to the door, putting his hand on the knob. In just a short almost-hour, the doorknob ran cold in his warm grasp, and he opened it, not being noticed by Winry who was wrapped in Ed's arms as they kissed with snow dripping from their hair. Al opened his eyes wide, suddenly taken a-back by the new action he was witnessing. They were freely kissing – more like making-out – right in front of them, not hiding anything. He moved behind them and closed the door tight, watching them fall in his spot. He huffed.

Garfiel watched the two in awe; it was bound to happen sooner or later. But he didn't want any sort of passion being performed in his living room, so he banged Ed's hip with the catalog. Ed broke free, flushing red as he realized they were being watched, and got off of Winry and sat beside her. He didn't realize how _good_ kissing her felt, _tasted_. "If you're going to be passionate, take it to your bedroom. This is the only place in my house I escape to regain my sanity after a day's work." Winry flushed, listing on Ed's shoulder. He tensed slightly at the action, and then relaxed and smirked at his younger brother who sighed and took a seat beside Garfiel, picking up a catalog from last years models.

_If they're openly making out in Garfiel's own living room_ Al mused while pulling the catalog higher so his eyes masked Ed and Winry. _Then they'll be hiding out in their room much more often. _

_-facepalm- I know I could've done better. But this is what I had done for you blood-suckingImeanlovely readers... :D_

Review Replies:

brit02: Thanks for your feedback, Brit. Is there anything I can do in the future to make the flashback better for my readers? And I hope the kiss was to your liking.

xLovexCrushx17: Thank you so much for the compliments! And there's a trailer for the movie, I can send you the link in a PM later today. And I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer.

gomez46356: Thank you for your feedback! I'm glad and very flattered that my stories put a smile on your face. Well, at least this one. ^^' Does this mean I'll have a new regular? xp

SoulxXmaka2345: Thank you so much. ^^ I'll most likely have another Christmas fic up soon, so keep an eye out~

Purple Dragon Ranger: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it. ^^

Besring: ^^ Yay! A reader is addicted to my story! That was sort of my goal, I've never written Manga!EdWin before. Hopefully I'm keeping them in character, and the rest of my reviewers, you included, will beat me to a pulp if they break even the slightest bit of character.

MissTreason: Aw, rambling is good! I do it all the time. Like, this one time... xD

**Next Update: **28 Dec 2010

_See you next week! Have a very Merry Christmas/ Happy Hannukah/Kwanzaa. Or, my new one for all three: Merry HannuKwanzmas. ;)_

_~Cookie_


	7. Chapter 7

O_O _-dodges wrenches, pitchforks, and a cow with glasses plushie- Sweet. Baby. Jesus._

**Disclaimer** applies here.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven:**

_The Mechanic's Exam_

Winry's schedule fell back into place within two days, customers lining up practically through the streets wanting to see her for maintenance and installation arms and the occasional leg every now and again. Ed was glad he got to spend time with her, because she was completely wrapped in orders and tutoring for the rest of the week. Ling was staying at an Inn down the street, along with his ward LanFan. Alphonse roamed the desert village, waiting impatiently for his dear Mei to visit from Xing, and Edward kept to himself most of the time.

Like normal days, you could find him in his and Winry's room, reading a book.

It wasn't just any sort of book, however; he could've read any sort of chemistry, anatomy, or medicine book Winry kept in her bookshelf on her side of the room. He could've let himself become absorbed in science like he always did. Instead, he'd grabbed the book he'd found a few days before in the main living area bookcase: "The Ultimate Baby Book" by Richard Q. Childs. Inside had everything, from conceiving a baby to naming it. Conception wasn't something he necessarily needed to know right now, as they just barely had their first kiss (which, if he had _no_ control over himself whatsoever, could have led to conception of a baby).

Ed's eyes skimmed the pages of the book, looking at pictures of babies and subtitles under them where Winry had scribbled in some barely-understandable words and faces, like a 'smile' or a 'sick-looking' face. Ed closed the book as he heard someone coming upstairs, and he hid it in his pillowcase and lay down, closing his eyes. Thank goodness for his ability to act like he'd been sleeping for hours.

"Brother? Are you awake?" Al pushed through the bedroom door with a glass of water and a sandwich on a plate. Ed sniffed the food and quirked an eyebrow, lifting it, allowing his eye to crack open.

"I am now," Ed growled, mock-irritated, and sat up to grab the food with a nod in thanks. "I thought you went for a walk? Did you visit Ling like you said you were going to?"

Al nodded. "I did, but he wasn't there. LanFan said something about coming to find you, but I can clearly see he isn't here." He sat down on the bed, facing the hungry Ed, and frowned. "Mei isn't coming."

Ed shoved a piece of sandwich into his mouth, looking at Al sympathetically. He knew his younger brother wanted the bean girl to come, so he could have somebody to talk and hang out with while Ed had Winry and Ling had LanFan. The only other person available for anything like that was Garfiel, and for some reason (which the trio and Xingese duo knew) he was better at talking with and helping women than he was with men. Especially Ed; no one could read him.

Other than Alphonse, that is.

"Something's bothering you, and it's not that you're alone in your room." Al caught on quickly, shooting a knowing gaze over to his brother, who swallowed the bite of sandwich and looked at Al funnily. Al pushed on, "I can see on your face you know something you shouldn't. Did something happen?"

Ed looked down and sighed. There was just no getting past that damn boy, was there? "Al. I think Winry wants… kids." He choked on the 'k' word, and Al looked up at him, his eyes wide in understanding. Ed looked up at his brother. "Al, we just barely got together. She's got the ring on her finger, as you could see. But I don't think we're ready for that yet. Or, _I'm_ not ready for that yet . . ."

"Brother, don't worry," Al cut in, speaking quietly and leaning in so he could be better heard. "Winry might want kids, but I'm sure she isn't ready either. If you're talking about the box in the bedside drawer, then . . ."

Ed's cheeks went bright red, and Al looked up at him. "You… weren't talking about that, were you? I bet you didn't even know… until I opened my mouth. Darn–" Ed was surprised his cursing didn't rub off on his brother. "Well, it was there when she moved in. She didn't bother moving it, because this wasn't originally her room. This used to be Garfiel's until he decided that Winry could have the shop instead . . ."

"Wait, what?" Ed's mouth dropped to the bed, almost melting onto the floor. Winry hadn't mentioned that last night when they were talking last night . . . and surely he'd remember something as big as that. Al gave his brother a look. "Win didn't tell me that . . . why didn't she tell me that?" his voice went up an octave, and Al looked suspiciously over to the window, the sun shining brightly as it was early afternoon.

It was strange to Al that Winry had not yet spoken about this; he apparently was the first to know after Garfiel told her a week before. But if Al knew his childhood friend, she would have a long sit-in with Ed over some dinner or when the two of them were alone. Something like this would surely affect their marriage or at least their attempt for one.

The end of the week crept up on Winry in a way it should've have. She'd promised herself that, if business wasn't too, well, busy, she would visit her grandmother in Resembool. Shortly after Ed and Al had left toward the East and West countries, she went back to Rush Valley in hopes of finishing her training and moving back home to work on her shop there.

She hated having to rely on her "hopes".

* * *

Today was it; after she finished with her final customer –which consisted a surgery and an attachment on her own while Garfiel took Ed and Al away for the day to make sure she could finish her task on her own without distractions- she was going to go directly to the train station with Al and Ed in tow and be in Resembool in three days.

"You're sure she'll be alright?" Al asked timidly, looking out the window and smiling fondly. "She's never done anything by herself . . . at least not of this magnitude . . ."

"She'll be just fine," Ed said quietly albeit thinking the same thing Al was. "She's got a strong mind and she's determined. She'll be just fine . . ." his voice grew quieter. "Just fine."

* * *

Screams of pain echoed through the workshop as Winry cleaned out the man's leg wound. It had been penetrated by a sharp piece of glass that had practically sliced the leg in half, had she not done it herself just moments before. The removal wasn't the worst part; it was the cleaning she was worried about.

"Mr. Shaw, you need to stop squirming, or I'll never . . ."

"Hurts! Gah, the pain! _PAIN!_"

Winry moved swiftly and carefully, moving the disinfectant from the surgical table and onto a shelf before grabbing the bandaging tape. She wrapped it around the stump he would call a leg a few times to make sure the blood wouldn't soak through as he rested, and she gave him pain relievers and a glass of room-temperature-stored water. "Here you are, Mr. Shaw. Now get some rest. We'll attach the leg later tomorrow night, when the bleeding has almost stopped."

Mr. Shaw nodded off to sleep.

The next evening was the dreaded time; when Mr. Shaw's leg was to be attached. He had gotten a fever of 101F, as all of her patients did, and it broke shortly after being caught. She was sure to give Mr. Shaw two more pain-killing pills before she began the procedure ahead. While Mr. Shaw slept silently on the cot, she began to take the bandages off.

Overnight, the wound had dried blood around the stump, and the bandages were soaked through. It was tough to take the bandage off without catching a glimpse of the wince that came from Mr. Shaw. She put the pile of bloody bandage on the opposite table and began to disinfect again, this time grabbing the steel knee joint that would allow her to attach the 'mail.

* * *

Ed marched through Rush Valley with a serious demeanor on his face, hoping that Winry had had plenty of time to finish her surgery and auto-mail connection. It had been three days, about the same amount of time it had taken for Ed's surgery. Sadly, however, Winry would be handing the patient over to Garfiel after this evening, because she had planned on going home to Resembool.

"Brother, wait _up_!" Al called from somewhere behind him. Ed didn't heed his little brother's request and kept walking, actually speeding up as the shop entrance came into view. The closer he got to it, the more it smelled like Winry's old workshop in Resembool. When he got to the shop, he came right in and marched upstairs.

A man was lying on the couch, his right leg hanging off of it and his left shin elevated by a large pillow. Beads of sweat rolled down the bridge of his nose as he slept uncomfortably after a day of surgery. Winry was asleep on an opposite chair, her body folded uncomfortably over the coffee table and her arms cushioning her head. Ed smiled and walked over, bending onto one knee and putting a hand on the back of her head. She tensed, and rose slowly, her eyes drooped from exhaustion.

"I did it," she mumbled, wrapping her arms slowly around Ed's neck, falling asleep on his shoulder, "by myself. I did it."

Ed smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead, picking her up bridal style. She continued mumbling incoherently in his shoulder and he walked up to Garfiel, who had walked through the door shortly after Ed had. Al was right behind him. "Tickets, please?"

Garfiel handed Alphonse three tickets to Resembool, and said, "Take good care of her, ya hear? I don't want to get a phone call hearing how you left again. You stay for a good long while!"

Ed smiled, nodded, and said to Al and in Winry's ear, "Next time she wakes up, we'll have entered Resembool."

He almost missed the growing smile that graced her face as they walked out the door and toward the Train Station.

* * *

_Egad! Wow, I am a horrible, horrible person, aren't I? I missed the deadline by a whole TWO DAYS. Shame on me. I would like to thank and send many cases of cupcakes to my friend and fellow ficcer _EbonyIvoryy _for reminding me I, hehe, had to update. Arigato-na! *heart*_

_AAAAAND sorry for the change of plans! Not sure where and when Mei is going to show up, but I promise that there will be AlMei in here, somewhere..._

Review Replies:

Queen NekoChan: So, um... no more hints at the end of chapters? XD

besring: Aw, thank you bunches~ It's a silly dream/fantasy of mine to kiss my other while its snowing. ^^ I find it sweet and downright lovey-dovey romantic.

gomez46356: Yeah, I'm totally not having fun memorizing the numbers of your pen-name... Buuuuuut thank you so much for your review last chapter~

EbonyIvoryy: Ehe... hehe... heh... o_o Sorry again for the lateness! And thank you for your feedback, especially! So great~ :) Can't wait to read more EdWin (By the way, you guys, read HER stuff too. It's magnificent! ^_^)

SoulxXMaka2435: Thank youuu~ I'm glad you're reading this.

Miss Treason: I'm so glad you like it~! I put a lot of work into the chapters and had to proof-read them dozens of times before getting the chapters right.

Purple Dragon Ranger: Yes, I always enjoy EdWin kissing scenes, as long as they're not overdone, like "Ooh, Ed kissy smoochy mwah mwah~"... not sure where that came from, but O-KAY.

_**And**_ a hello to newcomer and favorite author of mine, Auto-alchemechanist: Thank you so so much! Hope you enjoy reading the rest of it!

**Next Update **(I promise...)**: **04 Jan 2011

_Happy New Year, everyone!_

_Cookie_


	8. Chapter 8

_Yay, everyone! I updated! :D A day late, but come onnnnnn!_

_I'm a little sad to inform you that I might have to say every _**other **_week now, because I have to write the rest... I'm on the 12th chapter, but seriously... this is a tad stressful._

**Disclaimer** applies here.

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

_Good to Be Home_

Winry woke up with a slight headache from the smell of disinfectant and blood of the surgery. It had taken a lot out of her, as did Ed's surgery, but this was different. Back then, she had her grandmother's help and advice to help her through it. She did this alone.

Not like she blamed Garfiel; he wasn't very good with blood despite being an auto-mail engineer.

"Nng . . ." she twitched awake, opening an eye slowly to look around. The room she was in had one double-sized bed with deep blue paint and a dark wood floor, much like her bedroom at home. The bed she was in was soft and sunk as she turned over to stare out the window. It was still dark outside, which meant it was insanely early and she should go back to bed, or it was very late and they arrived after the sun had set. She sat up in bed and looked around, noticing something very familiar about the room she was in.

She was home in Resembool!

She got up from bed, noticing she was still in her clothes from before she fell asleep for apparently the whole three-day train ride: a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans and a pink and purple striped baby-doll top. She went over to her closet, which was just how she left it shortly before Ed and Al left for their separate journeys, and fished through it for her long nightgown handed down from her mother. She undressed and slipped through it, then made her way out of her bedroom after wrapping one of Ed's sweatshirts around her shoulders.

The floorboards objected to her every step, groaning as she made her way through the hallway and toward the stairs leading downstairs. She was _so_ hungry; her stomach growled in protest to her slow-moving actions, and she quickly ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen. It was clean, just as she'd left it, except for a spare glass of unfinished whiskey and her fiancé asleep on the kitchen table.

She made her way toward him, putting a hand on the back of his shoulder. "Ed? Edward, wake up."

Ed shifted in his sleep and snored awake. "Hm? Wha?"

Winry giggled. "You fell asleep again, with a glass of whiskey in your hand. _Again_. Jeez, Ed, you need to learn to go to bed when you're tired." Ed flashed a sorry smile her way, and she bent down and grabbed the whiskey from his hand. He yawned, and she smelled the pungent smell of alcohol on his breath. "Jeez, go brush your teeth." She walked over to the sink and dumped the liquid out, running the hot water to melt the ice and filling the glass with warm water. "Now go to bed . . ."

She turned around but noticed he wasn't at his previous spot, and sighed triumphantly. While she stood there and washed the glass out, a hand rested on the small of her back and slid its way up, playing with her long hair. Her eyes widened, and she bit her lip. What was he _doing_? The hand stopped on her shoulder, and she turned around to retaliate, but was interrupted when Ed pushed his lips to hers. This kiss was much more heated, less passionate, but most definitely took Winry's breath away. When Ed broke for air, Winry glared up at him, her cheeks flushed.

"You're drunk."

"'m not." Ed retorted, his voice staggering just a hair. Winry harrumphed. "Jus' had a sip."

"Quite a few of them, if you ask me," Winry pushed him away by his chest, her hands balled into fists. Ed didn't want to move; he pushed forward, making her back touch the edge of the sink. She squeaked in surprise and he bent down for another kiss. Winry was not going to let him take advantage of her while he was drunk. "Ed. S-Stop . . ."

Her request fell on deaf ears when he moved to kiss her neck. Winry was caught between embarrassed and turned on, and she leaned her neck over. Her cheeks flushed as his teeth nibbled her skin, and she let out a cry of irritation. "Edward Elric. You're making it very difficult to be mad at you right now."

Ed placed a kiss on her neck and pulled back, placing a kiss on her eyebrow and starting to walk away. "Goodnight, Winry. See you in th' morning." He walked up the stairs and into his room, closing the door quietly with a _click_. Winry put her hand on her chest, at a loss for words and trying to grasp what air was left in the room.

"What . . . was that?"

* * *

Winry woke up in Ed's spot, this time when the sun rose. The hills of Resembool were white with freshly fallen snow – it was still snowing in fact – except for patches of green under the large tree at the base of the largest hill, where Ed, Al, and Winry used to rest after a long day. The sun made the snow sparkle like pearls.

Muffled voices from above her woke her from her slumber.

"She must have gotten up in the middle of the night and never went to bed." By the softness of the voice, that was Alphonse. Winry cracked an eye open; her forehead was resting on her arms which were crossed over the table.

A rougher voice spoke this time. "I hope this wasn't her sleeping pattern in that 'mail village. Surely won't do well for her health." This was her grandmother, Pinako, and Winry knew it. She could just see her putting that old wooden pipe back in her mouth.

She was hoping to hear the third voice belonging to her boyfriend, but it never came. Instead, a hand shook her awake, gently but still enough to rattle her. Both eyes opened and she glared up at Ed. "What do you want?" her voice was thick with sleep, and Ed knitted his eyebrows together. "Couldn't you wait until a more opportune time? Like late afternoon?"

Ed smiled warmly. "Win, you fell asleep here. How did you get down here, anyway? You were in your room all night; I never heard you walk past my room." He rested his hand on her forehead, which was a tad warm and wet with sweat from the hot room. "Winry, are you feeling okay?"

She closed her eyes and stood up slowly. "I'm fine, Ed," she said dryly, and he knitted his eyebrows together again. She was surely having one of those weeks. "I . . . just need to get re-used to the quiet, country life, that's all. I'm not used to the air being so . . . clean." Her voice was soft as she spoke, and wistful, and Ed put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know what you mean," Al came around the corner, his hair messed up and flopped over to one side. "The Xingese people woke up bright and early to do work in their cotton fields. Well, Mei didn't, and neither did Ling, but . . ."

"Speaking of that squinty eyed Emperor, did they come with us?" Ed inquired, and Winry shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me," she and Al said in unison, to Ed's amusement. Winry spoke first. "Then again, I _was_ asleep before and after we got here. He could've hitched a ride without our knowing."

The trio shrugged and Ed sat beside Winry, Al sitting on the other side. Pinako went to the fridge, and called out happily, "Well, to celebrate your return after a long few months, how about I cook you up a good ol' fashioned country breakfast? Sausage, eggs, bacon, English muffins . . ."

Ed's drool covered a good two inches of the kitchen floor, and they all cheered in unison as the old woman began to cook.

* * *

_So, I hope you liked this chapter, because I'm pretty sure from here on out it gets a tad... tense and dramatic. I believe there's one more "romantic" moment, but it's not... exactly... what one would call lovey-dovey"romantic"... No more, now! Dx_

Review Replies:

EbonyIvoryy: Really? It's like crack? Thank youu *heart* I'm so glad you like it :D

MissTreason: Yeah, I'm still working on when Mei is going to show up. Any suggestions? (I'm sure everyone reads this, so... a scenario would be helpful!)

Purple Dragon Ranger: I'm glad you like it! And yes, that's sort of my forte, letting things get happy for a bit, feelings slowly coming out, but you'll be slapped across the face with drama, action, and awesomeness, nom! :)

The Forseer of Avalon: ^^ I can't give spoilers (anymore ._.U) but yes. :D Eventually.

gomez46356: They may be your zip, but I'll NEVER remember it right... xD And yes, I started reading it and am going to finish after posting this up, so... but so far, I do like it!

**Next Update: **18 Jan 2011

_Sorry if the change in schedule inconveniences you! See you all in 2 weeks~_

_~Cookie_


	9. Chapter 9

_I apologize for being a whole day late, but I was... sorta... too lazy to go on the internet._

_AND. I forgot my deadline. o.O You'd think _I_ would remember, at least. _

**Disclaimer** applies here.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine:**

_Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow I_

"Oh man! I'm going to need a bigger pair of pants!" Ed called into the warm morning air after finishing his third plate of his country-style breakfast, patting his belly that was hanging out of his pants. Food crumbs were sitting on the corners of his mouth, obviously he'd forgotten to lick there as he licked his lips, getting the final tastes of food into his mouth before he took his after-meal nap. "That's some good cookin', Granny."

Pinako beamed, taking a bite of sausage from her fork. "You probably said that to many old women in the West, Edward. But I know you truly mean it because your stomach is hanging out."

Al refrained from reprimanding his brother for the act, and the other three in the household knew it, too. Instead, he put a piece of yellow egg with pepper sprinkled on top. Winry finished eating her first plate moments before, when Ed started his third – the pig – and had been talking to Al about the train ride, and how beautiful it was watching the country hills move by the window.

Their conversation was broken in two when the phone rang.

"Hello, Rockbell Prosthetic Limb Outfitters," Winry had sprung from the chair to the phone, happy to have those words roll off her tongue once more. She went through her pocket, fishing out a pen and grabbed a piece of napkin from beside her and wrote down a number. "He is unavailable right now, but I can have him call you back later on tonight. Shall I give him a message?" her eyes saddened suddenly as she jotted something else down, and she hung up.

Pinako stood up, taking the many plates of the trio into the kitchen to start the dishes. Ed went to help after giving Winry _that_ stare, like he knew something was wrong and he was going to get at the bottom of it. She looked at the ground and sat back down beside Al, who gave her the same look.

"Winry, who was that?" his voice was worried, concerned and thick with fear. She looked up at him and shook her head, sliding the piece of paper over to her friend. His eyes saddened as well as he read down the note.

_**Message for Edward:**_

_**Call Roy Mustang in Central **__**ASAP**_

_**153-327-3 Ext#4735 **_

Al scooted over a chair to put his hand on her shoulder. Winry didn't react to the touch, and instead kept on looking at the wood. She was used to this now; why was it starting to hurt again?

The rest of the morning and afternoon went by quickly, Winry being silent the rest of the day. Ed kept asking why she was behaving the way she was, and Winry wanted nothing to do with it. She kept the note in her pant pocket and never told anyone else. Only Al and she knew about the message.

Ed worried about her the rest of the day, trying to get her to talk to him – even free conversation was inevitable – but with failed attempts. He was waiting for nightfall so they could talk, face to face.

Right before sunset, Pinako went into the basement to work on a blueprint, leaving the trio upstairs in the living area chattering freely. Winry was still staring at the floor, this time looking at her knees with her hands resting on her thighs. Everything but the brothers looked fascinating to her. But Ed didn't want anything to do with this sad Winry any longer; he moved to sit beside her and moved her face toward him with his hand on her cheek.

"Okay, Winry. Something's obviously bugging you, and don't try to lie to me because I've known you since we were in diapers. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Winry looked at him, her blue eyes wavering sadly. "I . . . got a phonecall today that I didn't want to receive, and now someone I truly care about is going to leave me again after promising to stay home for a little while."

Ed cocked his head to the side, and Winry huffed, digging her hand into her pocket and giving it to Ed, then pulling a strand of hair out of her face and putting it behind her ear.

"I have to call Mustang," he said simply, glaring at the letters "ASAP" that were underlined many times. He looked back at Winry. "You do know I might not have to leave, right? And if I have to, there's no reason you can't come with me, Win, I'm sure." His voice was gentle, something she hadn't really gotten used to yet, and she looked down.

"But what if I can't?" she shot back, her voice hurt.

Ed huffed and memorized the number, walking over to the phone. He started punching in the numbers of the General's secretary's phone, and waited with his arms crossed. "I'm sure you'll be able to – Oh! I need extension 4735, please."

"_Right away. Your name please?_"

"Edward Elric, ex-State Alchemist, former Major."

The secretary moved papers around on the other end; either he was busy, because he would've answered by now, or he was unavailable. Ed frowned and banged his head against the wall, and didn't cease even after the deep voice of Roy Mustang answered the phone not five minutes later.

"_This is Mustang_."

"You called," Ed said simply. He turned around to rest his back on the wall just as Al walked in after him. He mouthed something to his brother, or tried to, until Ed closed his eyes. "Why did you call me? How did you know we'd be in Resembool?"

"_It's simple_," Roy said, surely smirking through the phone, "_but there's no time for that. I need a favor of you, Fullmetal._"

Ed frowned and waved Al over, putting the phone between their faces so they both could hear. "I don't work for you anymore, Mustang. You know I want nothing to do with that anymore. But I can't help but ask; what favor?"

A chuckle was his reply, followed by "_Come to Central. Alone. I have a special assignment I recommend you participate in before everything around you crumbles. You remember where my office is?_"

Ed nodded into the phone. "Hm. Right, I'll be there."

"_Good_." Roy said, the line dying. Ed hung up the phone, glaring at it for a second before turning to his brother.

"I have to go. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

From the other side of the wall, Winry slid down, folding into a ball and hiding her face in her arms.

* * *

_Oh yeah. This is where the drama starts to happen... hope you guys are ready~_

_I'm catching up to myself quickly, though. I really need to get off my lazy hide and write some more... _

Review Replies:

Purple Dragon Ranger: Hah. I didn't really _like_ writing wasted Ed... I probly won't do it again, however I will probably draw Ed drinking again... o.O I'm glad you're lovin' it! :)

Mangaka Shuzen: Thank you for the compliment! I really want to become a writer, but for now I'm still a novice even though I've been on here for about 3.5 years. ^^

MissTreason: That's sort of what I was thinking, but for what reason would she be arriving in Amestris anyway? That's what I'm stuck on; this whole story is going to have side-stories, and then come together somehow... Hm... maybe we should PM the rest of this..? Thanks for your feedback! :)

ellamariexxx: Hello, dearie. I'm glad you alerted this! :) It makes me feel special~

SoulxXmaka2435: Yay! I remembered someone's numbers of their name! o.O It's fine that you didn't review the last chap- You know what? It's not. :P 500 PUSH-UPS! AND you have to review the this one as well, LOL.

gomez46356: Yeah... I still can't remember... Sorry, I'll learn it eventually. xD Oh, and UPDATE YOUR STORY NAOOOOO! _

: If the reviewers want it to, that's fine by me ^^ I hadn't per se been planning on it, but I can make an epilogue if I ever, you know... get my motivation back. Thank you for the review~

EbonyIvoryy: I'm _sorry_! It was the only way I could get my a** (you people are old enough to see swears, right? XD) ASS in gear. Besides, a deadline is working for me so far. Sorry for the inconvenience, Ebi~ (By the way, I gave you that nickname without your permission, and it will stay that way ^_^)

Songbird Alchemist: Ah, a newcomer~! Thanks for your feedback! Hope you liked this chapter!11!one1!

besring: Aw, it's okay. However, you get the same C&U punishment as SoulxXmaka up there. xD (In case you were wondering, I am kidding. Or... am I?)

**Next Update: **02 February 2011 (1 day before Edo's birthday! Fun faaaaact~)

_Reviews loved! See you in two weeks! :D_

_~Cookie_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

_Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow II_

_"Take good care of her, ya hear? I don't want to get a phone call hearing how you left again. You stay for a good long while!"_

She had heard her former-Master say that, loudly and clearly, and she was told by Al that Ed nodded. That meant he would do just that: take care of her, and stay for a long time. But from what she had just heard, the previous would not be happening. He would most likely brush off the latter, forgetting to call her just as he always had.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She heard footsteps walking toward her, and she scrambled onto her feet, walking toward the stairs where maybe she would get lost in the stars as the sun had set only minutes before. She needed to call someone, someone who could help her out and set her straight. There was only one person in the world that had ever done that for her, and she knew this time would be no different.

"Winry? How long were you standing there?"

She stopped walking, why not being a question here. Her shoulders tensed and she stared at the staircase she was so close to reaching, and heard the steps close in on her. From the matching steps and soft voice, she knew it was Al. She turned around, her shoulders sinking, and smiled the fakest innocent smile she could manage. "Not too long. I was just about to head upstairs. Why, is something wrong?"

The immediate silence and downward gaze wasn't very reassuring, and she walked closer to him. "What is it?"

Ed turned the corner, and saw that the two were talking. He couldn't find it in himself to tell her he was going to leave, and he certainly didn't want to have to break the promise he'd made to stay with her for a while before leaving again. He'd _promised_ her and himself that he'd stay for a few months before leaving for weeks, maybe even months.

Al looked back at up at her, that knowing gaze he had when he knew that she knew something. She continued to smile, though both Elric brothers knew it was fake. It was funny; there was nothing fake about this girl, which is only one of the many things Ed loved about her, except for the fake smile she forced herself to put on when she knew he had to leave her behind.

"Winry," Ed cut in, knowing full well that nothing he said could take back the hurt she held inside her heart. "For all we know, he could need me to make a short errand, not even gone a month. You know as well as I do that I wanted to stay, that I wanted to be with _you_, but you have to understand . . ."

"Oh, I understand," Winry interrupted, her voice dark. Al found it inappropriately nostalgic. "You told me you were going to stay, and once again you're going to leave me behind. There's just no pleasing you, is there, Ed? I can't do anything to make you stay. You just can't stay put." She walked away, ignoring the pleas to turn around and listen. She ran upstairs, her tears already having started rolling down her face.

Neither of the brothers nor Pinako could get Winry out of her bedroom for the rest of the night. When Al had tried, he said he heard her mumbling to herself, her bed-springs alternating back and forth as if she was rocking. When Pinako tried next, she said she heard high-pitched whimpers and sniffles coming from closer toward the door. It was Ed's turn next.

"Brother." It was a statement, not a question. "You're the only one who can fix this. You know it; just fill her in. And, when all else fails, tell her you love her and be on your merry way." It was as if it was the simplest thing in the world, and Ed swallowed his pride and nodded. His brother was right; it was as simple as those three little words.

Wasn't it?

Ed sighed and stopped outside her bedroom door, his throat closing and causing him to suffocate. If he couldn't get her out, then . . . he wasn't even sure. He rasped his right hand on the door, and heard nothing of the sort. He stared at the door, and without blinking an eye, pushed through her door. She wasn't in the room, but her window was open, and he, for a split second, stopped breathing.

"Winry?" his voice was soft but filled with worry, and he stepped toward the window, where he heard mumbling. He knew where she was; she was sitting on the roof, as it was slanted enough so that one could easily sit on it comfortably. He climbed out the window and stood on the sill to reach up and grab the edge of the roof. He was sort of elated that he could reach it now, and he pulled himself up, looking around. He could see the top of Winry's blonde hair over the tip of the roof, and he called out again, this time gentler, "Winry."

She looked back at him, tears having been trailing down her cheeks, and he made a strangled noise in his throat. Aw crap. He pulled himself all the way up, swinging his leg over the top of the roof, and moved cautiously over to her. She laid her head on her knees and mumbled sadly, "Go away. Leave me alone."

Ed sat down beside her. "I can't do that. You know I can't. Winry, _please_ listen to me."

She made no noise or action that allowed him to continue to talk, so instead of pushing on, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her down to lay with him. "You know what? This is nice. Let's not talk anymore."

Winry blinked and bit her tongue; the only thing she wanted was to talk, but about nothing in particular instead of the something that was going to make him leave. She listed quietly on his shoulder, looking up at the silvery-blue moon that lit up the night sky. Ed looked down at the right moment and saw the moon glowing in her deep blue eyes, and he bent down to kiss her lips tenderly.

To his surprise, she kissed back, making a whimper as he leaned over her more, getting more comfortable.

"Winry, I . . ."

"Don't."

They lay there, kissing in the moonlight, the stars illuminating Winry's eyes as they broke for air and stared at each other. Ed couldn't bring himself to do anything, let alone say anything. Instead, he kissed the top of her brow and smiled down at her. Winry smiled back, wrapping her arms around her neck to bring them nose to nose, and she kissed his lips again.

_Winry_ Ed thought, bringing his left hand under her neck and cradling her head. _I love you_.

_Edward_ Winry kissed Ed sweetly, struggling to grasp what little air she had left _I love you._

_You know... I'm not sure about this one. The kiss was... nyaa, but I'm not sure if it flows right, ya know? One of my dear friends said they're in character... let's see if I spoil that down the road, LOL._

_I could rant about other stuff, but you all might get mad at me... So, I'll stay with chatting with Eby~ ^^_

Review Replies:

MissTreason: Gah! I'll PM you! Sorry, I've been busy. But yes, Mustang is going to have quite the mission for Ed... whenever I get back to writing about it, buahaha.

besring: Well, I hope you learned your lesson. ;) For some reason, I like writing sad Winry... in another story I'm also writing at home (since this story is at school, so... that's another reason why the deadlines to this and TtLG are so similar and longer...) I started writing angsty Winry, and I must say... I'm pretty damn good at it now. xD That... sounds really mean, doesn't it...

Queen NekoChan: Buahaha. "~". I always use the 'squiggly thing' to emphasize a sing-song voice, or if someone drags someone else's name out. *shrug* I'm glad you were so enthralled in them, though! XD And... cliffhangers are sort of my thing... I looove them! :D

Songbird Alchemist: Actually... That's a really good guess of what happens. But instead of it being something bad, it's sort of a... comeback of a character we all know and love. (Wow... sorry, that was a spoiler. After I PROMISED I would do anymore... ) But! I think you'll just have to see until then~ (See, **Queen NekoChan**? That's a sing-songy voice.. xD)

Purple Dragon Ranger: ... He is? I tried not to make him too soft, but I guess I'm failing miserably. I see '03 anime-Ed being more of a softie, for some reason... we can talk about that in PM if you like. *shrug* Thanks for the feedback!

SoulxXmaka2435: Hey now! Weird is good! *points to self repeatedly* I'm weird, too! :D And buaha, I honestly didn't think anyone would do them out in the "real world" (pffffft). ^^ I can do... 2? Yeah, I think so. XD

.Janiga: Wow, welcome to the story! It's no problem that you didn't review earlier; all the push-ups and everything is just joking around... unless of course you want to do them? If you wanted to, then... xD Thanks for the feedback! (And the wrench and scolding is more of young Winry... Since she's older now, I think she'd take it more... I dunno, she'd try to keep the hurt to herself sort of thing, ya know? She doesn't need to be a scolding mother anymore; they're 18 years old.)

brit02: Actually, there had been a small chapter where it had Ed going over the thoughts in his mind, but it got deleted because it was something I did _last _year, and all that old stuff I accidently deleted, buahaha. *sweatdrop* So, I'll make a mini-chapter or something...

gomez46356: My god! It only took... one look-back at your name! XD Thanks for the feedback! (UGH I wasn't kidding! UPDATE~ )

MMShadowWolf: Yes, tension... Tension of all sorts... *coughSEXUALcough* Umwhat? xD

Eby: YES, one day before Edo's birthday! :D I figured I'd share that...

Mangaka Shuzen: Yes, I'm heard of "heard not tell"... xD I'm still discovering the "descriptive" side of me, so... I'll work on it! *salute*

(blank reviewer): Aw, not even a name for meh? *pout* Aw, thank you! I'm glad you like it so much, and the compliment made me blush! XD

NiceStories: Your name made me smirk ever so slightly. I wanted to make this story long, but please also keep in mind the other stories I have to finish... it's bull-crap, really. xD I'm just stressing myself even more, lol. Thanks for the feedback, and I'm glad you like it so much!

**Next Update: **15 February 2011 (Happy early/belated St. Valentines Day! :3)

_Reviews keep me going! Also, ideas are always welcomed~ ^^ Ja-ne!_

_~Cookie_


	11. Chapter 11

_So, because of horrible formatting, I am stuck in typing it in Center.. _^^U _Please enjoy the next installment of this wonderful FIC. _:D_  
_**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:**

_Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow III_

Ed left the next morning just as the sun began to rise over the hills. There was an early train headed straight for Central, promising he'd be able to get there in two days and be able to eat before visiting the General. He wasn't very enthusiastic about going, because he hadn't seen his face in three years, which was not a long time and not long enough.

He was against Winry walking with him to the station, because he thought she needed the sleep before she reopened her shop downstairs the following week. Nonetheless, he was in no place to ask her to stay home, so she walked with him hand in hand toward the station.

It had been a tense silence, and then . . .

"How long will you be gone this time?" her voice was barely a whisper, and Ed gulped and kept on looking forward.

"Can't be sure," his voice was thick and raspy. He slowly moved his head to look down at her, and he swung his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She relaxed into his touch. "Mustang told me it was urgent, so it's probably something concerning his campaign for Fuhrer. With that idiot, though, I can never tell."

Winry smiled fondly, which melted away when she found herself standing beside him as he got his tickets for the to-and-fro. She frowned, wrapping her arm around his abdomen and being sat down on a bench. "But, you will come home, right? You won't leave me waiting? I don't want or need a repeat of 3 years ago, Edward."

Ed chuckled. "I know. I'll call you as soon as I get to my hotel room."

"You better."

The train whistle sang in the early morning air, and Ed stood up to watch it come into the station. Winry stayed sitting, releasing her hand from his and folding both of them on her lap. _If you don't_ Winry thought, _you'll get a wrench to your skull, like old times_.

Ed clutched his suitcase that was resting at his feet, and he stared at Winry for a long time as the train hissed to a stop. "All boarding to Central! 6:15 train leaves in ten minutes!" a man swung from behind an archway, and Ed gave Winry a peck on the forehead before turning. Winry watched him walk toward the train, his long golden hair swinging in its ponytail, and get onto the train. She walked toward the train, and saw him sit right across from her.

He opened the window. "I'll call when I get there."

She nodded, batting away the tears that threatened to surface, and smiled. "Good. See you."

He smiled and sat down, not tearing his gaze away from hers, and slowly the train sprang to life. The whistle sounded once more, and she watched the train. Her hair blew in front of her face, strands sticking to her lips and eyelashes. "Don't forget." She whispered as the sun shone down on her, and she headed back home where she'd need to start breakfast.

Okay, so he'd partially lied. He had a pretty good feeling why he was going to Central after three years, and it wasn't because of Roy Mustang's Fuhrer campaign. That wasn't for another year, considering Grumman had only been President for three years. Ed sighed and relaxed on the seat, crossing his arms with a long huff.

"Ticket?" a younger man with short blond hair showed beside him, wearing sunglasses and a toothpick hanging out of his mouth, and Ed shoved the ticket in his face.

"How long to Central?" Ed snapped as the ticket was handed back. Ed undid his ponytail and started braiding it, and the man put his hands on his hips.

"Well, chief, that depends what the hell you're going there for in the first place."

Ed blinked and swung his braid behind his back – it was definitely longer than it used to be –, looking at the boy. "Is that you, Lieutenant Havoc?" The man took off his sunglasses and hushed Ed. "Ah. You're undercover, eh?"

Havoc smirked and walked in, closing his door behind him and taking a seat beside Ed. "You too?"

"Nah," Ed said, folding a leg over the other, crossing his arms, "Mustang called me in on business. I don't even work for that tight-ass anymore. But he said it was important, and who am I to argue with the future Fuhrer…" the question was rhetorical albeit sarcastic, and Havoc nodded, taking the toothpick out of his mouth and threw it on the ground. "And after all the promising of not seeing that idiot again, here I am."

Havoc nodded and pulled out a cigarette, leaving it unlit. "I've been promoted to First Lieutenant, though not much of one. Hawkeye is a full Colonel, and Mustang is still the General." Ed nodded for him to continue.

"And, any new girlfriends?"

The sudden dark cloud looming over Havoc's head made Ed sweat-drop, and Havoc snapped to attention as the train jerked to a stop.

"_This is your conductor speaking. We're having some minor difficulties and will start the train back up in about 10 minutes. We apologize for the delay. Also, will the Fullmetal Alchemist please come to the front-most car? Thank you._"

Ed and Havoc blinked and looked at each other; Ed was sure he'd heard that voice, sometime in his life, but shook the thought away and stood. "Fullmetal, huh?" he smirked, digging into his pocket to stare at his silver pocket watch. "Haven't heard that in some time. You reckon it's a good idea?"

Havoc stood and gave him a serious look. "When they call you by your former alias, it's never a good idea. But somehow I know you're going to go charging in there full-force knowing just that."

Ed smirked, gave Havoc a firm nod, and headed out to the pathway, leading up to the next car. If he wasn't going to be in Central, he was going to see what the hell the delay was all about.

* * *

_Sigh. I guess this one was okay, I don't have much to say about it..._

Review Replies:

MissTreason: ACK! I lost the original comment I left for you, because I "X-ed" out the window on ACCIDENT. Sad face. : Well, thanks for your feedback~

brit02: Yes, I just noticed the format was being stupid that day. Sorry about that, I'll go back and fix it sooner than later. :)

.Janiga: Hehe yesssss. Unicorns FTW. :D I could do without the rainbows, unless they were DOUBLE rainbows. That would be the best. Day. Ever!

Songbird Alchemist: It's good... I actually thought of Kyo telling me to update, and in my head I read it in his voice... XD (Furuba, yay!) Hope you liked it~

Purple Dragon Ranger: Well, I didn't mean for it to be said out loud... they were thinking it to each other, and I sort of imagined it at the same time, too, so their voices overlapped. But... it didn't look that way. I'm glad you liked it, and hope you liked this one too!

SoulxXmaka2435: Yay! I got your name right on the fiiiirst try! ;) Anyway, I'm glad you liked it and hope you liked this one d^_^b *thumbs up, LOL*

gomez46356: Dear. Gate. I did it! I wrote your name in the first tryyy! :D Yaaaay! *spins in a circle* Um... ahem... and thanks for your review! Hope you liked this one!

Mangaka Shuzen: Thaaaaank you! :3

Queen NekoChan: Well, that's what I do~ (see? If you say it out loud, it sort of sounds like you'd say it in a sing-songy voice.) Hope you liked this one!

wolly0330: Aw, thank you! I'm glad you like this, and hope you continue reading! :)

**Next Update: **15 March 2011

_Cheers!_

_~Cookie  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hah! I made a booboo. I was supposed to update TODAY instead of NEXT WEEK. NEXT WEEK is Through the Looking Glass. Hooray! _^^

_Disclaimer applies! Arigato!_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

_Of Train Hijackers and Codenames_

Why is it that whenever he was on a train, it either took him to a place he'd rather not visit, or it was being hijacked by some wanna-be thug?

It irritated him to no end, having to hear his old name being used again after so many years, and probably having to end up working once again for Roy Mustang. He wouldn't be able to function if he had to see that tight-ass Colonel again. No – General. He sighed and continued to make his way toward the front car.

"How wonderful it is to see you again, Fullmetal!" the booming voice from the intercom rang in his ears, and it was then he realized where he'd heard that voice before. It couldn't be… He froze where he was, knowing full-well if he turned around, he'd be swamped with dramatic tears and bone-crushing, lung-disintegrating hugs. He cringed, and couldn't fight the urge to turn around. Another cringe.

"Major… hiya." Ed tried to fake the surprise and happiness in his voice as he stared into the closed eyes of Major Alex Louis Armstrong, and he suddenly realized that that background had fallen out and a pink sparkle rested on his nose. He sneezed. "I thought you'd be in Central, giving ladies a run for their money. What're you doing here?"

The major threw his arms out in a dramatic pose. "Oh, Edward Elric! It's been far too long since we'd seen each other prior to now. How are you and the Missus? Are you fairing, without the power and beauty that has been the armstrong tradition?" Oh, that booming, annoying voice. Ed wished he could throw himself in front of the moving train. He sighed.

"There is no Missus yet, Major. Winry and I are engaged, and are trying to work things out. Though getting a call out here isn't really helping us any. Why the hell did you call me, anyway?"

Major Armstrong outstretched his arms in a dramatic manner and rested his large hand on his chin in thought. He closed his eyes, getting lost in his own thoughts. "We called you down here because we are under suspicion that information is leaking out, which is causing the citizens of Central to participate in uproar." He opened his eyes, his light blue eyes burning into Ed's molten gold, "He thinks, assuming you already don't have another job, and considering you defeated one of the strongest creatures the country has seen, you'd be perfect for this assignment. Looks like you'll be getting your certification back earlier than you'd hoped, Edward."

_Way earlier…_ Ed thought coldly, and he huffed and settled into his seat beside the Major. He had just adjusted to his 'new' life of travel, and here he was, sitting on a train with his arms crossed over his chest, which was puffed out in defiance. He was surely going to give the General a stern talking-to about ripping him from home-life.

"But there will be some good to come with the bad," Lieutenant Havoc crossed his arms, his eyes closed in thought as his face tilted downward. Ed looked back at the Lieutenant, having forgotten he was there. He blinked at the man to continue. "You may be doing a mission or two for the General, but at least you know that you'll be able to put food on the table."

Ed's eyebrow twitched. Was it that obvious that they were having a rough time?

* * *

Winry crashed on the couch, dressed in pretty casual attire and a white apron tied around her waist and neck. With Ed out of the house and Al down at the market, she had some time to think to herself, as well as bake some fresh rolls for dinner tonight, considering it would've been just the two of them, Winry and Al.

Her face had a smudge of flour on it, and she was sure that Ed would've wiped it off by now. With those lips of his. _Sigh_. She laid down, resting her head on the arm of the couch and letting her legs come in closer. It was so _lonely_ at her house, with Granny no doubt in the basement cleaning up her part of the workshop and Al gone. It was times like this she wished Ed never left, so they could at least talk about who cares what. She let out another sigh.

She just couldn't tear herself away from the very last image she saw before he left. His back. She promised herself that the last time she saw him wouldn't be her staring at his back, saying goodbye. With a fierceness maybe only Riza Hawkeye could match, she marched into the bedroom to pack a large suitcase, the bottom filled with tools, and atop that clothes. If he was going to Central on official business, then she was going for an official visit.

"Besides," she said, pulling her hair into a ponytail and going to her closet to pull out one of her blouses and reaching into her dresser drawer to grab a new pair of pants. "It's been a while since I visited Riza."

* * *

_Hah! I know some of you were expecting Winry to be going with Ed, but that wasn't NECESSARILY the case. However, she will run into him again, don't you worry. The next few chapters are a little Ed-centric, for those who like those kinds of things. _

_Still having trouble inviting my Hagaren muse back from the Caribbean (Why does IT get to go and not ME?). In the meantime, please enjoy my finished fics and some other fandoms I've written for! _

Review Replies:

(Shanna, fanfiction wouldn't let me type your name! :O): I'm so glad you liked it! I'm really bad at figuring stuff out without a calender, so I was supposed to update this week instead... xD It's good. Glad you liked it, hoped you liked this one! ^^

MissTreason: Well, I'm glad it made your day. :) Hope you liked this one!

Purple Dragon Ranger: Ed never lost his memory. Did I say something that made it sound like that? PM me and we'll discuss. ^.^ Hope you liked this chapter!

Queen NekoChan: Happ? And no, it's not "Bald". Remember, this is based off of the MANGA/BROTHERHOOD, not the Initial Series crafted in 2003. Bald doesn't show, and I'm sure you won't expect it, even though you can sort of guess who they "work for". ^_^U I'm getting progressively worse at making things obvious. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!

FortuneFishing: Yay! A new reader (I think? XD)! Now to go stalkImeanvisit your profile! XD Glad you liked it, hope the suspense isn't too much, heh~!

Songbird Alchemist: I haven't decided on that yet... I'm only a few chapters ahead right now; this story is really hard to come up with a mission that would have Ed be torn from his family. Any help is greatly appreciated... ^^U

brit02: As much as I'd love that, Ed can't do alchemy anymore, remember? He continues to study it at the end of Brotherhood, but he can't practice it. That's what he gave up to get Al back, body and soul reunited. He kept his leg though... *rantrantrant* Hope you liked this!

SoulxXmaka2435: *blush* You think I'm kickass? That's so sweet! (Haha, that's good, right? XD) I'm glad you think so. I could rave on and on about how I used to be horrible and became this ball of sunshine, but I'd rather not... *bluuuuush* Thank yoooou, hoped you liked this!

wolly0330: That's actually... sort of what I had in mind, wolly-chan. ^^ Good job! Though, it's a bit cliche, so I'm going to change it up a bit. You can help if you like ^_^ I'm open to help!

Quacker911: ... your pen-name is AWESOME. Just sayin'. Thanks for the feedback! Hope you liked it!

Aaralynne: I'm glad it's exciting for you! More will be soon, I promise! I have to get back to it, and I have many excuses as to why I can't, so. ^^U

Greyu-chan: ^^U You may stalk me if you... want? Just on here, though, so no one knows who I REALLY am. XD And OOH! CHARACTER ART! YAY! XD

Mangaka Shuzen: Hehe. That was a very long-winded review, and I hope I can reach all the points you addressed. XD Thank you for reviewing, glad you find it exciting. :D \

**Next Update: **22 March 2011

_Ja-ne! Reviews are loved! See you in two weeks!_

_~Cookie/Coon _^w^


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_Reunion and Missions_

Roy Mustang tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk, his eyes closed and his lips pursed in irritation. He was told Fullmetal's train left Resembool days ago, and it only took 3 days to get from Resembool to Central. In Roy's book, Fullmetal was late.

But that was no different from any other time, back when Edward was still considered the Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People. Every morning, while pouting and dragging his lazy bum out of bed, Edward Elric would walk in with his head swaying back and forth, depending on how early Roy needed him to come in. He was especially tired after a long mission, having woken up from a rough train ride.

He always made it a part of his day to complain and bicker about the littlest things. I mean, who needs to be _comfortable_ on the train ride back to Central, the hot bed of, well… nothing?

Riza Hawkeye stepped into the office, carrying a small stack of papers waiting for his tapping, impatient fingers to sign them. The stack was dropped in front of his face, and he sent a disbelieving look at his subordinate, who only rolled her eyes. "You should've had these ready for me yesterday. The Fuhrer put an extra day on it, knowing you've practically swamped yourself waiting for Edward to return. Now, get signing."

Roy grumbled as he pulled down the first folder, beginning to read about the arrival of the Xingese Emperor and his escort appearing sometime later in the week. A long sigh erupted from him as he held the pen in his hand, turning it between his fingers. Fullmetal was _not_ going to enjoy his new mission, with what he'd previously experienced with that touch-and-go temper he was so well-known for.

* * *

Edward stomped through the doors of Central Headquarters, his head raised high and hands dug deep into his trouser pockets. He was dressed in attire that he was more used to wearing after the Promised Day: a long sleeve, white button-up shirt; long, black trousers with only two pockets in the front; a dark overcoat with defined shoulders and a pocket currently holding a handkerchief and a pen. The only part that didn't seem to fit in quite right was the pair of black boots he currently wore on his feet.

He never was the 'formal' kind of guy.

Ed rounded the corner of the hallway, receiving looks of bewilderment; he hadn't really changed much from his time as a dog of the military. His face was longer and his cheekbones had sunken. His shoulders were large and broad, and his arms were muscular. Very, _very_ muscular. His legs, one skin and one auto-mail as a symbol of his final resolve, were long. His hair was still as vibrant and brilliant gold as it had been, and was shorter due to haircut. It was pulled back in a braid, with a dark red band.

A loud sigh escaped him as he finally reached the General's door.

"I can't believe this…" he moped, bending over and glaring at the stained wood frame. After two and a half years of finally relaxing (even counting the traveling to the west, because there was no deadline and no mission he had to officially complete), he was back here. "After _years_ of _torture_ with this man, I'm back working for him. This is going to _suck_…" And, with a final groan, he pushed through the door to look directly into the face of Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"The General is waiting for you in the Dining Hall, Edward. I'll escort you there."

Ed nodded firmly and followed, his mouth a firm line and his eyes narrowed. _I knew it_, he thought bitterly. _I just knew it._

* * *

"I could've sworn she said 12:30," Winry muttered more to herself than the man ready to escort her to Central Headquarters. She was dressed in a knee-length skirt and a salmon-pink baby-doll top with her hair pulled back in a low ponytail resting on her shoulder. She hadn't the need for make-up; her lips were naturally plump and pink, and her cheeks were always a light rose color. Her eyelashes were long enough to be seen, and her blue eyes resembled that of a summer sky.

Age had certainly done _wonders_ on her figure as well.

When another half hour went by and no sign of the Lieutenant, Winry decided to head to the apartment of Gracia Hughes. It had been years since she'd seen her and Elicia; surely the young Hughes girl had started her 3rd year of school now, making her 8 years old. She was sure the girl was going to strongly resemble her father, no doubt about that. But…

She first had to visit Maes Hughes' grave to apologize for not visiting beforehand.

She trudged up the cemetery path after waving at the taxi driver – and requesting that he stay for just a few minutes so she could pay respects to a dearly departed friend – and slowed to a slow plod through the grassy field surrounding the graves. She found it ironic, that the scenery around a bunch of corpses was actually quite calming instead of what one might expect as a wasteland. She slowed around Maes Hughes' grave and knelt down on her knees. "Hey, Mr. Hughes… it's been a long time…"

The taxi ride to Headquarters around an hour later was silent, save the static from the radio and the grumblings of the driver when they passed a government car already outside. "Always taking the good spaces," he grumbled, and Winry watched as they pulled into a spot behind the car. The driver grumbled some more, Winry paid the fee, and stepped out of the car, pulling her jacket closer over her shoulders. With a sure nod and matching smirk, she marched up the stairs toward Headquarters.

* * *

**EDIT: **_I fixed that sentence for you picky readers~ _^^ _I hope it's to your liking, I honestly don't know how _FFnet _messed up so badly on the formatting and "deleting a sentence" thing... it's never done that to me before. Gomen-nasai! _*Mei-like bow* _(That reminds me; Mei should make an appearance soon...)_

_I leave you with this major cliffy until it returns, because I'm currently dabbling in other fandoms, including Ouran High School Host Club__, _Vampire Knight/Guilty_, and _Fruits Basket_. I might even get back into _Inuyasha_ if I decide to... but please don't rush me, okay?_

_Because I don't have the time nor patience to send out thank yous, I'll just do this: _

Miss Treason, brit02, Shanna(.)Sarcasm(.)Janiga, Tubbiful, FortuneFishing, Queen NekoChan, SoulxXmaka2435, Mangaka Shuzen, wolly0330, and EbonyIvoryy

_Sorry for the indefinite hiatus, and a welcome-back to _Eby~ *heart*

_~Cookie_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

_Return of the Emperor_

Edward marched down the hallway behind the Lieutenant, his hands deep in his trouser pockets and a scowl plastered on his face. Nothing ruined his day more than having to go searching for the very man who called him here in the first place. _Sigh_.

Lieutenant Hawkeye reached the doorway, clutching a stack of papers close to her chest. "He's right through here, near the back. He's going to be happy to see you again, Edward. The man he's currently having an audience with will also be excited to see you."

Ed nodded and pushed the doors out of his way, squinting as lights glared at him. He felt like the brightness intensified, and muttered something under his breath. He finally caught sight of the blue and black mass that was Roy Mustang, but found his eyes stick on another silhouette.

"Oh, Edward!" the other person stood from his seat, making Roy turn and nod a hello to the young man. Ed sputtered and looked for something to throw at the other young man who had somehow slithered in front of him. "It's nice to see you again!"

Ed finally found his voice and ground out, "Ling… is that what you called me for, you bastard? You want me to _baby sit_ this annoying _Emperor_? I can't… I won't do it!" He crossed his arms and felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked back at saw Roy standing behind him, and he huffed. "You honestly thought I would, you stupid-ass Colonel?"

Roy's eyebrow twitched, and he opened his mouth to speak when he was rudely interrupted.

"AND, another thing!" Ed ranted on, turning on his heel and marching around like a protestor, much like the ones that had temporarily ceased terrorizing Central from the West. "You called me away from Winry and Al, when I was JUST settling down and figuring out what to DO with my life! Mustang…!"

"Easy, Edward," Roy stepped forward with his usual mock-kind smirk. Ed huffed, catching his breath from his long-winded rave. "It's more… complex than you think. I need you to accompany the Emperor to the North. There, you shall meet up with General Armstrong, who requests your help. She promises that there will be a large reward if you take her up on this."

Ed stopped fuming for a second, looking on as if he'd heard something worth hearing. "General Armstrong? What could she possibly need _my_ help with? I'm just _me_, no one special… I'm not even enlisted anymore!"

"That's where this comes in." Roy pulled out a pocket watch and shoved it in Ed's face. Before he could react and beat the man bloody, Emperor Ling rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, Ed, I understand you're trying to live your life your own way… but your country and mine might be under attack. Drachman soldiers were found underneath the Northern Fort, working as spies, and have waged war. Because Xing and Amestris were pronounced allies after the Promised Day, the damned Drachmians find it necessary to attack both of us at once to lessen aid coming in from other countries." Ed's eyes widened as the Emperor explained. "Their soldiers are taking refuge in the Xerxian ruins. I don't think you have much of a choice, Ed. There's going to be a war if we don't confront this now."

Ed was taken aback; after all that work keeping the Drachman forces out and saving the country two years ago (evidently and quite accidentally giving Ling the push he needed to become Emperor), there was a possible war in their midst, and unless he took up the General's offer, Winry might be in danger. _I don't really have much of a choice_ Ed thought bitterly. "Fine. When do we leave, and can I give Al and Winry a call before we do?"

A slow smirk worked its way onto Roy's face. "Of course, _Fullmetal_. You're going to take the 6:30 train tomorrow evening, and will be accompanied by Hawkeye and myself until we make the switchover at the station in the mountains. That way we don't arrive in a State train. After exiting the civilian train in North City, you can book yourself a hotel room and can give Al and Miss Rockbell a call. This is a recruit-only mission; you can't bring Al with you this time around. Sorry, kid."

Ed huffed, looking at his feet as if they were a new scientific equation. _It must be a pretty damn big deal if Al can't help me out on this. I'll call tonight before packing, too._

"It's fine, _sir_. But, can I ask you a question?"

Roy quirked an eyebrow at the young man. "I suppose, Edward."

"Is there a… possibility that… you can buy me something?"

"And what's that?" Roy inquired.

"Anything. Food." As if on cue, Ed's stomach growled and Ling toppled over laughing as Ed's cheeks flushed light pink. "I haven't eaten in about two days."

Roy let out a long sigh and, with a clapping Ed in tow, walked toward the kitchen with his wallet already fished out and opened.

* * *

"Can you tell me where Lieutenant Hawkeye's office is, please?" Winry's voice was timid as she spoke to a tall official dressed in the royal blue military uniform. The man had a rectangle-shaped face with a broad chin and a scruffy silver beard that wrapped around his chin. He sported a mustache as well, and ice-blue eyes. Compared to her, he was like a large box of manly proportions. She puffed out her cheeks when she didn't get an answer.

"Excuse me," she said, retaining a smile but speaking through her sparkling white teeth. "I _said_, can you tell me where Lieutenant Hawkeye's office is? Or, if she's not there, can you tell me where I might find—HEY!"

The man had walked off with a nonchalant frown tugging his lips downward, and Winry couldn't believe the nerve. She took in a deep breath and turned away from the lobby of Headquarters to stalk toward the Dining Hall to pick up something to eat. _If __he__ won't tell me where it is_ the blonde smiled as she rounded a corner, her destination closing in as she picked up her pace, _then I guess I'll just have to find it myself_.

Winry pushed through the doors, immediately being hit with new smells and older faces. The military was filled with older men and younger women, something she knew Ed most likely would've blamed on the current-Brigadier General now that he was aiding in the process of accompanying Grumman to judge State Alchemist exams. She let out a sigh of contentment and started to walk.

"Winry, is that you?" a kind voice spoke from behind her, and she turned around to look into the sunset eyes of Riza Hawkeye, holding a coffee and munching on a pastry. "My god, it's been too long. You look fantastic."

Winry nodded a hello to the woman and was practically pushed to a table to sit with her. "It _has_ been a long time, hasn't it? Since you and Colo—Brigadier General Mustang recruited Ed to join the military. I never really forgave him for that." She let out a tiny laugh, which made the older woman smirk, and she crossed a leg over the other to start her friendly chatter with her long-time friend.

Riza stared into her coffee and spoke in a murmur. "I heard Edward proposed to you."

Winry flushed and nodded, sighing through her nose. "If you can call it that. He said to me 'I'll give you half of my life, so give me half of yours,' and then left for about two months after that. When he got back, he slid a ring on my finger."

"Aren't you happy about it?" inquired the Lieutenant.

"Of course I am!" Winry smiled and almost yelled. "Everyone seems to have known his intentions before I did, especially Granny and Al. They kept dropping hints, like 'have you and Ed spent any time together yet?' and other questions like that. Most of it was from the villagers, though. They knew before either of us did."

"That makes sense," Riza nodded, taking another sip of her coffee. "But I'm glad he finally stepped up. Have either of you said it yet—Winry?"

The older woman's question was cut off, because Winry was too busy staring at three figures making their way out of the Hall. One was tall with short black hair, wearing a Military uniform and sporting an exasperated expression. The second, shorter than the officer, sported a white and gold robe and long black hair tied in a low ponytail twirled over his shoulder. The third, the same height as the Emperor, sported a similar ponytail, but one the color of golden wheat. Her blue eyes widened.

_Edward…?_

* * *

_I... am... so... SORRY. This is REALLY DELAYED! I just couldn't figure out a mission, and then I had to get rid of about half of the chapter because I'd rewritten a part already in the story. All excuses aside, here you go._

_Thank yous and cakes go to: _FortuneFishing, Queen NekoChan, brit02, Moon Godess157, Purple Dragon Ranger, and Hellocloser. _And, to answer all questions, I had not intentionally broken off Roy's sentence at the end and it is going to be re-uploaded to fix the problem. _

_I hope you enjoyed this! Next chapter will be uploaded in a long while, because I'm currently swamped with school and Senior-itis. I won't abandon this, I promise! It's the inspiration that seems to run away everytime I go back to it. _

_Until next time, my dears~!_

_~Cookie_


End file.
